cosmic_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Oil (Eleokinesis)
Eleokinesis '''is the use and control of oils and plastics. Oil controllers focus on the clever use of different oils, from using napalm and a source of fire to burn foes down, to creating C4 bombs, to creating slippery surfaces like a Friction controller. But when in doubt, harness the power of Legos! Eleokinesis excels at creating golems and other constructs/artificial life using plastics. Or just more C4. You do you, boo. Sometimes referred to in slang as gassies. '''Common Strengths * Oil's quite a bit like Ink: lots of versatility and utility in what they can create. A clever oil controller can find solutions to tons of problems through the use of different oils or plastic constructs. You're not quite at the level of an Ink controller in that regard, but... * Slippery! Oil is slippery, and you can draw on the hardness of plastics to give yourself innate durability. Unlike a nerdy Ink controller, you have average toughness backing you up, as well as average speed and extra damage evasion from just how slippery you can be. * Lego. Plastics include Legos, which are not only useful for scattering on the ground as traps, but for creating golems to fight for you! You'll probably start off only being able to create basic objects and creatures, but as you get better with your kinesis you'll learn to use new pieces and create new sub-parts, adding more power and more options to your summons. * Don't just treat oil as a generic liquid that can be shaped. Remember the specific properties of oil: Slippery, flammable, hydrophobic, oftentimes poisonous. All of this potential makes them one of the highest-rated kineses for utility. Common Weaknesses * Nobody wants to pick this kinesis for some reason so you'll be lonely. * Oil can only be controlled in certain amounts. An oil controller can't generate enormous tides of water out of nowhere like a water controller can. * Oil controllers themselves are among the lowest-damage kineses in the direct sense. They need to be clever in order to get relevant damage in their foes, and such a foe might be able to avoid their gimmick. * Plastic constructs can be made very rapidly, but there's still a timeframe to disrupt it. An enemy who can stop an oil controller from focusing on creating a construct will find that the Legos dissolve back into liquid form, incomplete. An oil controller will have to summon smaller and quickly-created allies to hold off the opponent while they sculpt their magnum opus. Sample Abilities * "Get creative" is a suggestion for all the kineses, but for oil controllers, you need to take it to a new level. Start out with one type of oil, probably crude oil for its use as in flammability and plastics. Then branch out into different types of oil like napalm and gasoline. Even natural oils! Attack your enemies using the oil in their own pores! * Consider alternative oils, like "essential oils" to heal yourself. * Use every aspect of oil to your advantage. It's slippery as hell, so stop enemies from reaching you by coating the floor in it. Or for more raw damage, cover the floor in Legos! Make them spiked if you want, and tipped with poisonous oil! * Summon the US Air Force to defend their precious oil sources! * Any unique abilities you want to give your character!